Magical Generation
by Kiri Kaitou Clover
Summary: Harry appearing out of nowhere, Draco actually acting like the noble he is supposed to be, and Ron being a good cook and overly polite? And as a few more join the fray, the whole series is definitely going to end in chaos! (Now a multi-chapter fic!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket and Harry Potter belong to their respective owners. I hold no claim of ownership over these series.**

* * *

**_Invisible_**

There was one thing the Petunia Dursely could say about her nephew: he was a ghost. Not in the literal sense of course, but the way the boy often appeared out of no where when she hadn't even seen him in the first place scared her into thinking he was one most of the time. She had to say though, she was thankful for his ability. It kept him out of sight from her husband and son, to the point that they never noticed he was there in the house with them.

Harry was thankful for his ability as well. It helped when he had to sneak food out of the kitchen when the Durselys forgot about him despite him being the one to cook their meals (He mentally thanked Kagami for teaching him how to cook back when they were in Seirin. He did not ever want to cook anything as bad as Aida or Momoi's cooking, nor would he wish it on anyone else). The other thing it helped do was avoid Dudley whenever he tried to beat him up while at school. Of course, this ability scared the wits out of almost every teacher who did not notice him.

When the strange letters came, Harry had calmly used this ability to pick one of the floor and return to his cupboard. He was surprised that magic existed. He wondered if his misdirection would be noted as magic.

Apparently there were some similarities to certain spells and items, as Hagrid stuttered out when he surprised the half-giant on their first meeting. Disillusionment Charms, Muggle Repelling Charms, Invisibility Cloaks (He had to get one of those!), all similar to his ability in some way. As they left the tiny island in the morning, Harry wondered if the school would teach him any of those spells, if only to cause more chaos with his mostly invisible self.

* * *

**_Prideful King_**

When Harry stepped into Madam Malkin's, he was surprised when cold, narrowed, grey eyes immediately turned towards him. Of course, it didn't really show on his face, as he walked towards the stool for his measurements. He startled the store owner when he spoke to her, showing that his misdirection was working fine. So why…

"Tetsuya."

Ah, so that was why that chilling gaze felt so familiar.

"Akashi-kun. Nice to see you again," Harry said, calmly turning to face his former captain.

"It's Draco Malfoy this time Tetsuya," The blond replied, stating his new name.

"Ah. A suitable name for our leader. And its Harry Potter, Draco-kun" Harry complimented, while also giving his new name.

"What a plain, dull name. Suitable for a shadow like you then," Draco just smirked, before asking, "So, you're going to Hogwarts too?"

Harry just snorted and deadpanned, "I'm here for school robes, so what do you think?"

The two just looked at each other before giving the other a slight smile.

* * *

**_Odd One Out_**

Ron was always the odd one in his family. Despite cooking being something most wizards felt would be a female's job, he had often helped his mother out in the kitchen. When Ron had first cooked something on his own, both Fred and George had looked on in fear that the food would have turned out completely terrible, that was until they had a pretty much shovelled the food down their mouth after that (Which was good. Ron had hoped his cooking skills had retained in this life). After that first incident, Ron was delegated by his mother to helping cook at least one dish during dinner.

Another odd thing was his slight reluctance to play Quidditch. Oh, had looked on in interest. But he never participated in any of the games his brothers played. The only time he did participate was when a bludger was released onto the field, and even then, it was only to catch the ball (Compared to Ignite Pass Kai, the speed the ball went was slow in his opinion). Other times, Ron could be seen constantly jumping about, aiming to reach the base rim of the Quidditch goal.

The third odd thing was his overly polite manner with his elders. Be it his prankster brothers, his stuck up brother, or his parents, he was always polite. To Ginny, he often fussed over her, always baking a cake for her birthday once he was able to help with cooking. To the head of the Malfoy clan though… Let's just say Lucius Malfoy should never have insulted his family. At least his son was smart enough not to (Though, Ron often felt that smirk of Draco Malfoy's felt very familiar).

The last odd thing was noticed only by Fred and George. When they had been about to board the Hogwarts Express, an odd kid had somehow snuck up behind them, before asking for help with his baggage. Later, during the sorting, the same odd kid had appeared out of nowhere in front of their brother startling the whole Great Hall. Their brother though, had started cursing loudly, before the odd boy smacked Ron's cheeks, calming him down, surprising the twins further. Once they had been sorted and dinner started, the twins had been startled once more by the surprised yelp from Ron. Apparently, the odd kid, who was surprisingly Harry Potter, had been sitting across their brother without him even knowing. It was their conversation that surprised them even more.

"Will you quit doing that?!"

"But I though you were used to this already, Kagami-kun."

"It's not like you've been doing this to me for the past few years! Give me a break already, Kuroko! Anyway, where the hell did you get the vanilla shake from?!"

That last sentence had caused everyone at the Gryffindor table to turn their gaze towards the boy, who was happily slurping down a cup of vanilla shake that definitely had not been at the table before.

Across the room, one Draco Malfoy shook his head in amusement as the Light and Shadow of Seirin started to banter with each other, with the rest of the hall watching on in utter confusion.

* * *

**And… that's where I'll stop. If I had gone on, you would have seen Midorima in Ravenclaw, Murasakibara in Hufflepuff, Kise and Himuro in Beauxbaton, and Aomine in Durmstang (i.e. the last three coming in during Fourth Year). Then, Second Year would bring Takao into Ravenclaw and Furihata into Gryffindor. But I can't write the personalities of them very well (Maybe Kise and Aomine cause their personalities are easier to write), especially since this is my first KnB fanfic, and only my second try with a reincarnation HP fic.**

**Anyway… I AM SORRY FOR POSTING THIS WHEN I'M NOT DONE WITH CHAPTER 5 OF Consume the Darkness AND CHAPTER 2 Different Kind of Death Game! I really couldn't help but post another reincarnation fic idea! This time it's a Kuroko no Basket cross with HP. But I'm putting this up for adoption since I have no idea what to write next… Just PM me if you want to take over writing this fic, or else I'll just leave it up as a one-shot. **

**Don't worry about the other two fanfics though. I was done with Chapter 2 of Diff Death Game, just that FFn timed out on me when I was about to save. So now I only have half of that chapter plus plans. While I am having some issues with Dumbles' characterization for CtDRitL, I'm slowly progressing with that chapter.**

**Anyways, Read and Review please!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover**

**Edit 7/4/2014: Realized Akashi refers to Kuroko by his first name. Plus, Chapter 2 is up! Story no longer up for adoption!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: KnB and HP are not mine. Never mine. The only thing I own is any of the new names I come up with.**

* * *

_**Cerasus**_** (in particular cherries)**

It was after dinner that Harry and Ron were both confronted by Hermione Granger. Harry and Ron had settled into their dorm, with Harry scaring the heck out of everyone, and decided to head down to the common room for a while. Unlike when they first met on the train (that's a story for another day), Hermione was busy munching on a few cherries that had come from the top of some of the deserts when she approached the two.

Ron, wondering why she was there, asked, "What do you want?"

Hermione just looked between the two and pointed at Ron, "Brash, slightly rude, red-head, eats large amounts and I'm guessing slightly impulsive," She then pointed at Harry, who was surprised that she had noticed him, "Invisible, loves vanilla shakes, constantly scares everyone with invisibility and has a constant deadpan face."

She then crosses her arms and nods affirmatively, while Harry and Ron look at each other in confusion.

She pointed at Ron, "You're Kagamin!" Then she glomped Harry, "And you're definitely Tetsu-kun!"

Ron just stuttered out, "K-k-kagamin?!" while Harry tried to pry Hermione off, saying with a straight face, "It hurts, Momoi-san."

Well at least in this version it did not take a troll for the Golden Trio to be formed. It did derail one or two of an old man's plans though. Not that he knew that they had been derailed in anyway.

* * *

**Bright (in Potions. Teach me!)**

Harry was annoyed. It was extremely vexing that the Potions professor had some grudge against him. Malfoy was just as annoyed that his godfather had resorted to deliberately belittling a student due to a childish grudge. Ron was also annoyed, and had to hold himself back from lashing out at the man. He did, however, hide in the Gryffindor common room when Harry started giving off a dark vibe even while drinking his vanilla shake (Seriously, where was he getting that?!).

Harry resorted to going to the library for some answers with his Potions homework, and hopefully find someone good at the topic to tutor him, despite it being only the beginning of the year. Strangely enough, only one person other than the head librarian was there. A Ravenclaw.

Liang Chang, second year Ravenclaw, was working hard on his extra studies. Mainly his muggle one, since he was sure it wasn't guaranteed that he would get a job in the Wizarding World once he graduated.

Hearing the door of the library creak open, he looked up, only to see nothing. Blinking in surprise, the glasses wearing boy just shook his head and continued studying.

"Excuse me?"

"Gah!" Liang jumped out of his seat in complete shock. Turning to the owner of the voice, he was surprised to see Harry Potter behind him.

"Umm, can you help me?" Harry asked, wondering why the glasses wearing Asian was so familiar.

Liang just placed his hand on his forehead and turned away, feeling a headache coming up. The other hand, he used to wave the boy away, saying, "Don't disturb me, I'm trying to study."

This action, however, revealed the bandaged fingers of his left hand. Harry blinked when he saw the hand, before smiling and saying, "But Midorima-kun, I do need your help."

The speed at which Liang turned his head could have resulted in a whiplash. Liang just looked at Harry, once more in shock, this time for being called a name he hadn't heard in years. Looking at the Boy-Who-Lived closely, Liang realised why he hadn't seen the boy come into the library, and also understood why the argument with the Weasley and Potter had felt so familiar.

Groaning as he felt the headache come with full force, he muttered out, "I was wondering why my horoscope for the day told me to be wary of a Leo. Kuroko Tetsuya. What do you want?"

"Midorima-kun still depends on horoscope predictions, huh," Harry quipped, and Liang just growled, "Get to the point."

"Teach me potions."

"Ha?!"

"Snape-sensei doesn't like me."

"He doesn't like anyone outside of his House."

"I don't understand the lessons."

"Get someone else from your own house!"

"Kagami-kun doesn't understand either."

"That brute's here too?"

"Don't change the topic. You were the best at chemistry among us. You probably are the best at potions in your year."

"That doesn't mean I'll tutor the two of you!"

"And if I say Akashi-kun will be joining us?"

"… He's here as well?"

"Yes."

"…"

"Well?"

"Grr… Fine. We'll decide the date and time later."

With that, one Liang Chang slammed close the books he had open and left to study in the Ravenclaw common room, where no invisible teenager could follow to pester him.

* * *

**Good tasting food is hard to come by (at the Hogwarts dining table)**

It was three weeks after the beginning of the school term, when one Ronald Weasley finally snapped. Good thing he was in the common room when this happened.

"I have had it with the food in this place!" Ron screamed, attracting the attention of his brothers.

"What's wrong with the food?" "It's not like its bad tasting!" "The taste is on par with yours, Ronnykins!" Fred and George went back and forth stating their opinions of the food.

Ron just sighed when the only other person in the room spoke up, "Not true. If you take one bite of Ron's cooking and eat the Hogwarts cooking right after, the taste is actually quite bland. Am I right, Ron?"

"Yeah you're ri- What the! When did you get here?!" Ron shouted pointing accusingly at Harry, who was sipping on a cup of vanilla shake.

"It's sad you don't notice me easily anymore…" Harry sighs, taking yet another sip of his shake.

Fred and George though, looked at each other before approaching Harry, "We've been meaning to ask, but-" "where do you get your milkshakes from?" "The kitchens?" "If so can you tell us where it is?"

Harry explained, "At first I just wished it to appear on the dining table. Took it a few minutes but it appeared. Then I found out where the kitchens were and now go straight there for the milkshakes."

He was suddenly dragged by the collar of his shirt out of the door to the Gryffindor dorms and slammed into a wall.

"I'm begging you, Kuroko! Take me there!" Ron begged, surprising the green eyed boy. He gave in quite quickly though, as he too was fed up with the quality of food in the school.

The two teamed up and took over the kitchen, giving the house elves recipes to try and spent the entire night helping them perfect the taste of the food to the duo's standard.

* * *

Faramond Freesia was an odd second year. He was unusually tall for his age, and was always the first to enter the Great Hall for every meal, hogging most of the sweets that were on the table.

Thus, Faramond was always the first to notice changes to the food laid out before him at the Hufflepuff table. One bite of the raspberry tart, and he could taste the difference. There were also other foods from obviously different cultures laid out. The change was an overnight one. Faramond didn't really care, but he would keep an eye out for the one responsible for the better tasting food.

As the rest of the students filed in for breakfast, most immediately noticed how much more flavourful and filling just one serving of the food there were, in particular those second year and above.

At the Ravenclaw table, one Liang Chang enjoyed one of the small bowls of red bean soup that had been set on the table. Obviously someone, namely Harry, had informed the elves in the kitchen of his preference of the sweet soup.

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy took a sip of tea, mentally thanking both Ron and Harry for helping improve the menu Hogwarts provided.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione Granger pouted as she took a bite of the food. She had been listening in on the conversation in the common room the night before, and could never understand how Kagami Taiga cooked such delicious food well enough to teach others.

The professors themselves were amazed at how the taste of the food had changed overnight. Though, one old man was not happy with the changes, even if he didn't show it.

The changes were also for lunch and dinner, though the instigators of the change only turned up during dinner. Faramond immediately noticed the red head, who despite it being dinner, was practically asleep on their feet as he made his way towards the Gryffindor table. The conversation he heard as he went to confront him only confirmed it further.

"Ronnykins!" "How did you-" "get the cooks-" "to change their menu?!" The red head twins inquired in awe of their younger brother.

Giving a loud yawn, he mumbled out, "Gave them new recipes. They were eager to try them out. Spent whole night helping them perfect it to mine and Harry's standards."

At the mention of the second name, as if by magic (The pun was not intended! Not!), one Harry Potter appeared, looking just as tired as the red head he was sitting next to. This startled Faramond, who hadn't noticed the first year student at all.

Deciding to approach them now, Faramond drawled out, "Hey, you two? Harry Potter and the red head guy? Were you the ones responsible for the better tasting sweets and the new menu?"

The two slowly turned their heads only to have to look up as they realised how tall the Hufflepuff was. Though what they said in reply surprised him.

Ron: "Geh! Murasakibara?!"

Harry: "Ah. Murasakibara-kun. I hope the sweets were good enough for you."

Faramond slowly blinked and processed what had been said, before replying, "Kagami Taiga. Kuro-chin."

And Draco Malfoy, still observing quietly, mentally wondered if there was something drawing their reincarnations to this time period.

Four of the six miracles had gathered. One Tiger was also in the fray. And one strategist had joined the party.

…

… …

… … …

Book one is SO not going to go according to anyone's plan. Maybe except Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's. But some plans have definitely been completely derailed.

* * *

**Explanation time!**

**I've taken the liberty to add Momoi Satsuki into the fray as Hermione Granger! She's eating cherries as it is her favourite food (According to the wiki). **_**Cerasus **_**is the** **subgenus that cherries are classified in.**

**Thank you aimiera for giving me Midorima's name! Bright definitely suits him. The wiki stated that Midorima is good at chemistry. Translation – Good at potions. His like of red bean soup is also from the wiki.**

**Faramond Freesia – Faramond, if spelt Faramund, is old Gaelic for thunder. This is a shout out to Murasakibara's signature move, Thor's Hammer. Freesia, the flower, represents childishness or immaturity, which is how Murasakibara's personality usually is.**

**Those two are in second year as if they were in first year, it would be harder to introduce them, having met during the sorting.**

**Kuroko's new star sign is Leo. According to his new birthday, which is 30th July. Hence why Midorima's horoscope said he had to be wary around Leos. Not that he has to be wary around Gryffindors, just to clear up the confusion.**

**Also… Trivia time! I hadn't known this when I picked Kuroko to be Harry, but when I took a look at Kenshou Ono's wiki page, I saw this: "In Japan, he is most well known for voicing Harry Potter in the Japanese dubs of the Harry Potter film series," I was mentally banging my head on the table the entire time for not noticing the connection at all! It was just a coincidence! **

**Seriously everyone, thanks for kicking my ass into gear and getting this chapter down. At least you all will be satisfied for sometime!**

**Read n Review! (Plus shameless advertising: Mekakucity Actors, airing 12/4/2014 Midnight!)**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Go back to the first chapter if you want to read the disclaimer of all things. **

* * *

_**Guardian of Hell, Cerberus**_

"_Why the hell did we decide to meet up at night instead of waiting till the weekends?! Now we're getting chased by Filch of all people!"_ Ron complained as quietly as possible as the group ran as fast as they could.

"_Kagami-kun, that's because we don't want to give away our connection to Slytherin through Akashi-kun, hence alienating us from the rest of the school,"_ Harry softly replied, as the group of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco turned a corner and saw a door.

"_Locked. Give me a minute._ Alohomora_!" _Muttered Hermione as she quietly cast the spell and yanked the door open, allowing the four to scramble in before pushing the door close again.

Filch just ran by without thinking to look at their hiding place, causing them to sigh in relief. That was until Ron took one look at the room they were in.

"D-d-do-DOG!" Ron whimpered as he took refuge behind Harry, using him as a human shield.

The remaining three turned at that statement. And looked up when all they saw was large paws. And stared at the growling three heads.

Harry, expression not changing at all, turned to Ron and said, "I didn't know you were still afraid of dogs. Though, if it's a Cerberus, it's understandable."

Ron, tears still streaming down his face, just muttered in reply,"Damn it Kuroko! I know you're laughing at me! Quit it!"

The Cerberus' growls got louder, prompting the four to run out of the room in a haste. Though, once they were out Hermione pointed out something the others had not noticed.

"It was sitting on a trap door… Maybe it's guarding something? I guess that's why Filch didn't think to check here. We were forbidden from coming to this corridor at the beginning of the year," Hermione pondered.

"Maybe that trap door is a gateway to hell," Despite his voice, it was obvious Harry was just joking.

Draco though, just muttered, "That may actually be true. What if what is hidden behind that trap door will lead us to hell?"

Harry, hearing Draco say this, then suggested they go investigate the trap door at a later date. Hermione agreed. Ron just groaned at the thought of coming near the giant three headed dog again and started slamming his head on the wall at the craziness of the Teikou leader and his former Shadow.

* * *

_**Never tickle a Sleeping Dragon**_

The Slytherins were in complete shock. It was nearing two months since the school term started, and for some reason, Potter and Weasley were both able to answer all the potions questions that their Head of House threw at them. It was the third time in a row this had happened what more. Somehow, the two had gone from barely passing knowledge of Potions to the level that most Slytherin first years had. Even Professor Snape was surprised, since he caught no sign of cheating in any way.

Of course, the Slytherin students got spiteful at how well the duo were doing when in the beginning of the year the stumbled around the simplest steps making their potions. Pansy Parkinson decided to be particularly nasty to the two. She levitated an ingredient, knowing that it would cause their potion problems and tossed it towards their cauldron. Only to be stopped when a potions knife soared through the air and stabbed the ingredient into the wall with a loud thump. A thump that caused everyone to look up from what they were doing to stare at the knife. They then turned to see Draco Malfoy of all people getting up from his seat to grab the knife from the wall. Harry and Ron, realising who threw the knife, visibly paled.

The blond then turned to face Pansy and calmly said, "Are you so spiteful of Potter and Weasley that you would sabotage their potion? Without knowing the consequences of such actions?" Turning to face the rest of the class, he casually flipped the knife in his hand over and over, before pointing it to the Slytherin side of the classroom, growling threateningly, "Know your place and don't ever do this again or I will stab you."

Professor Snape, who had kept quiet if only to see how his godson dealt with the situation, paled at the threat and the ease at which Draco handled the knife. His paleness remained till the class was over, and the second years entered. Among them, one Liang Chang took notice of their professor's condition and asked, "Did something happen in the previous group, sir?"

The man just groaned and said, "Draco Malfoy threatened to stab the class should they ever be caught by him sabotaging another student's potion."

Liang, hearing this, felt the colour drain out of him. He mentally reminded himself as he shivered in fear, _'Better not anger him or oppose him from now on, considering he's finally gained a replacement for those scissors…'_

* * *

_**Troll? What Troll?**_

The Halloween feast was going smoothly, everyone was enjoying themselves, even the professors. Of course, not many realised that seven students were missing the feast. Everything was going well, until the Great Hall doors opened with a loud "BANG!" Running into the middle of the Hall was Professor Quirrel, who stopped in the middle of the Hall, panting, and shouted "TROLL! Troll in the Dungeon! Thought you ought to know..." and collapsed in a dead faint.

Panic ensued, and students from every house were making a mad scrambled to the door before Professor Dumbledore quieted the entire hall with a booming "Quiet!"

He then directed the prefects to escort the students to their dorms, while he and the professors discussed how to deal with it. However, by the time they found the troll, someone had gotten to it first.

"What in the world?!"

"Oh my-"

"It's bleeding everywhere!"

In front of the second floor girl's restroom, the heavily injured body of the troll could be seen laying on the ground, several slashes and bruises similar to those caused by a very fast bludger (had to be fast, since a troll did not bruise easily) littered its body, blood seeping from its open wounds.

Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape stared in shock at the amount of damage done to it, with McGonagall muttering, "Who could have done this?!"

It was at this point that four Prefects came running towards the Professors, one from each house. All of them had the same message, one or more students were missing from their dorms, six in total. First years Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy, and second years Liang Chang and Faramond Freesia. This, of course, caused the professors to go into panic once more. When asked, the prefects said none of them had search for the students in fear of the danger of the troll.

This led to the professors searching the school for the six missing students, only to find them in the Library of all places. Professor McGonagall, having been worried for the safety of the students, immediately scolded the six, "The six you should have gone to your dorms the moment you were told that a troll had entered the school! Why were you in the library of all places?!"

As one, the six of them asked, "Troll? What troll?"

Professor Flitwick then explained, "A troll had somehow entered the school and ended up being covered in slashes and bruises. We don't really know what happened."

Hearing the words slashes and bruises, Ron, Hermione, Liang and Faramond slowly edged away from Harry and Draco, noticing the bloodthirsty glint in their eyes when the wounds on the troll was mentioned. Professor Snape, also seeing the same look in his godson's eyes, realised just who was responsible for the wounds on the troll, and when he finally returned to his quarters, went off to get drunk.

* * *

**HI GUYS! Yeah, we're finally moving on to slightly canon events. I say slightly because the causes and results of said events were different each time. Snape gets some screen time here as well! I like the guy! It's a pity that Draco/Akashi is his godson, he's going to get such a headache due to his antics with the rest of the MiraGen group in Hogwarts. Please don't mind his OOCness though. Same with Snape. **

**As you've all realised, I'm limiting each chapter to three events only. Each with its own title! Also, thank you kitty tokyo uzumaki for reminding me of Akashi's scissors! Potions knife would be a suitable replacement no? **

**Those of you waiting for Kise and Aomine, they will be appearing in fourth year! As for a select few extras, they will appear in second year. Hence, I hope most of you will not mind waiting for them to appear!**

**Thank you all for waiting patiently for this chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it! So leave a review or suggest events for me to add in for the fun of it, be it prank war, holiday extras, revealing things to Snape (I plan on doing this.)… This is just to make this fic even funnier!**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover **


	4. Other Knb Character Poll

**Hey everyone! Yes this is not an update. I really need to ask of you this, but do you want the rest of the Seirin gang to be in this fic? I have a poll up currently so you all can vote which Seirin members you want in. Its kinda on a whim since I suddenly felt that the fic felt wrong without some other Seirin member other than the main charas! Here's a list of who is confirmed to be in this fic though:**

Kuroko Tetsuya - Harry Potter

Kagami Taiga - Ronald Weasley

Momoi Satsuki - Hermione Granger

Akashi Seijuro - Draco Malfoy

Midorima Shintaro - OC Liang Chang

Murasakibara Atsushi - OC Faramond Freesia

Alexandra Garcia - ? (SleepyMangaHead, I blame you for giving me the damn idea in the first place)

Takao Kuzunari - ?

Furihata Koki - ?

Aomine Daiki - ?

Kise Ryouta - ?

Himuro Tatsuya - ?

Tetsuya Nigou (Sorariru, you are getting what you wish!)

**SO... There is a whole lot of characters that I have down already. I need you all to vote which characters you want. If you want another character outside of the Seirin team, I've given the Others option so that you can vote that and PM me the character you want. Its going to be a blind poll, so you won't know who you'll get. You have four options. Choose Wisely! The poll will end in one month. I won't be updating in that period since I'm having exams around then. SO use this time to vote for the characters you want! I expect my PM box to be full if most of you decide on other characters outside of the Seirin team.**

**Kiri Kaitou Clover**


End file.
